


A Doctor, A Wizard, and A Case of Fantastic Beasts

by Whovian101



Series: A Doctor, A Wizard, and Some Fantastic Beasts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian101/pseuds/Whovian101
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in New York City, but why has the TARDIS taken him here and who is this strange wizard with a magical case?





	1. A Wizard Named Newt Scamander

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments. I would love to hear what you think, any ideas you may have, or what I should do next!

 

The Doctor pushed his way out of the TARDIS, smelling the air, he murmured, “America, New York, I’m gonna call it, 1920s.”He pushed his way out onto the street. Noticing a large group of people gathered at the bottom of the bank stairs, he moved closer so he could hear.

“This great city sparkles with the jewels of man’s invention! Movie theaters, automobiles, the wireless, electric lights – all dazzle and bewitch us!” The woman who stood on the stairs above them cried out, “But where there is light, there is shadow, friend. Something is stalking our city, wreaking destruction and then Disappearing without a trace…”

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows, this was why the TARDIS took him here. A man tripped over another man’s case as he attempted to get to the bank.

“I’m so sorry – my case –” the man with the case apologized, he was British, an oddity in New York.

“No harm done.” The man who had tripped hurried past the crowd and into the bank.

“You, friend!” The woman pointed at the man with the case, “What drew you to our meeting today?”

“Oh…” the man seemed startled to find himself at the center of attention, “I was just – passing…”

“Are you a seeker? A seeker after truth?” The woman asked, clearly trying to pull him further into her cause. The man hesitated.

“I’m more of a chaser, really.” The Doctor smirked, a Quidditch joke, this man was a wizard.

The woman seemed confused, but chose to address the crowd. “Hear my words and head my warning, and laugh if you dare: _Witches live among us!”_ The three children she was with began handing out leaflets. “We have to fight together, for the sake of our children – for the sake of tomorrow!” She turned to the man with the case, “What do you say to that, friend?”

Suddenly, the Doctor saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned to find a small, furry black animal, looking not unlike a cross between a mole and a duck-billed platypus, a Niffler. He was sitting on the steps of the bank, hastily stashing a beggar's hat full of money into his pouch.

Both he and the wizard pushed their way past the crowd, the wizard murmuring, “Excuse me,” as he left.

The Doctor and the wizard pushed their way into the elaborate bank, “You gotta keep a closer eye on your niffler.” The Doctor murmured, scanning the room, the man seemed to jump, but a soft smile appeared on his lips.

“Newt Scamander, you?”

“I’m the Doctor.”

“Pleasure.”

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” A bank employee said, making his way towards them,

“No, no, just inspection.” The Doctor said, flashing his psychic paper, “We’ll be out of your way in just a moment.”

“Of course, sirs. Thank you.” The man said, “You may wait there for the manager to arrive and show you around.”

“Brilliant.” The Doctor said, pulling Newt over to the bench the man had motioned to. “Right, now your niffler is going to try to find the place with the most gold possible, which’ll be the vaults. So we just need to get down there –”

“Hi, what brings you here?” The Doctor and Newt turned to see the Muggle man who had tripped over Newt’s case earlier.

“Oh, same as you.” Newt said uncomfortably, trying to spot the Niffler.

“You’re here to get a loan to open up a bakery?” The man asked, the Doctor too preoccupied to answer, and Newt too preoccupied to listen just said, “Yes.”

“What are the odds of that?” The muggle murmured, “Well, may the best man win, I guess.”

“The Doctor spotted the niffler and darted away, Newt on his heels with a polite, “Excuse me.”

“Come on, we’ll go to the vaults and try to meet him there.” The Doctor said, as he and Newt began to make their way across the bank. Just as they were about to descend the stairs, the Doctor and Newt heard a voice, “Hey, English guys! I think your egg is hatching!” The Doctor and Newt spun around to see the Muggle man from before holding an Occamy egg that was beginning to crack.

“What else have you got in that case?” The Doctor asked, as Newt made the split-second decision of pulling out his wand and summoning the man and the egg towards them, and the three of them Disapperated.

The Doctor, Newt, and the Muggle Apparated into a hallway. Newt gripped his wand in his mouth as he cupped the Occamy egg delicately. The Muggle man stared at the Doctor, then at Newt, then at the egg. He looked from his feat to the place they were standing moments earlier.

“Oh, he is beautiful…” The Doctor marveled, looking at Newt, whose face was full of affection and wonder.

“Come on.” Newt whispered, and he and the Doctor began to descend, leaving a very confused Muggle following behind.

“But what? I was – I was over here. I was – I was over there?”

“Newt lay his case on the ground, opening it up. “In you hop.” He said as he placed the Occamy into the case.

“Bigger on the inside. Not to perfection I might add…” The Doctor murmured, “Undetectable extension charm? Not the most ideal, but not bad.”

“You say that like there’s a better way.” Newt laughed slightly, before continuing to mutter to his case, “Come on, settle down. Dougal, don’t make me come down there.”

The case was snapped shut as the Doctor and Newt spotted the Niffler squeezing his way into a vault.

 _“Alohomora._ ” Newt said, unlocking the vault. The Doctor turned to address the footsteps heard behind them.

“Oh, so you’re gonna _steal_ the money, huh?” a bank employee looked at the Muggle,

The Doctor whipped out his own wand. It was quite a work, Ollivander's, Maplewood, Phoenix core, ten inches, flexible, but firm.

 _“Petrificus Totalus.”_ The man stiffened and fell back, flat on the ground, “ _Obliviate.”_ The Doctor murmured, erasing all memories of magic from the man’s head.

“Mr. Bingley!” the Muggle cried out.

The Doctor followed Newt into the vault where he had just finished retrieving all the gold from the Niffler’s pouch.

“What’s going on down there?” A voice from upstairs called out. Clearly they had made a ruckus.

The Doctor seized Newt and the Muggle and Apparated them outside on a side street.

“For the last time you pilfering pest,” Newt said, closing the case with the Niffler safely inside, “Paws off what doesn’t belong to you!” He turned back to the Muggle, “I’m awfully sorry about all that –”

“What the _hell_ was that?” The Muggle demanded.

“Nothing that need concern you.” Newt said, “Now, unfortunately, you’ve seen far too much, so if you wouldn’t mind – if you just stand there – this will be over in a jiffy.” Newt stood, wand extended,

“Newt,” The Doctor said, not wanting to Obliviate the poor man.

Suddenly, the man seized the cases (Both Newt’s and his own), and hit both the Doctor and Newt over the head with them, dropping one and running for the busy streets.

The Doctor hit the ground painfully, but pushed himself back up, then helped Newt up.

A woman began swiftly and casually walking down the side street, the Doctor smirked at her, “You know, you don’t have to stalk people. You could’ve just asked.” The woman froze.

“What – I –”

“You know, for such a super secret spy, you’re a terrible liar.”

The woman grabbed the Doctor and Newt roughly and swiftly Disapparated them.

“Who are you?” The woman demanded.

“I’m the Doctor, and this, here, is Newt.” The Doctor smiled,  “And you are?”

“Full names.”

“The Doctor, Newt Scamander.”

“What’s your real name, Doctor?”

“Just, the Doctor.”

“Doctor is not a name!”

“John Smith, then.” The woman gave a curt nod then looked at Newt.

“What’s that thing in your case?” The Doctor exchanged a look with Newt, who pulled his case a little closer to him.

“That’s a Niffler.” The Doctor responded for him.

“Sorry,” Newt said awkwardly, “Er, you’ve got something on your –” he moved his finger to point out the mustard still on the woman’s lip, but she moved away.

“Why in the name of Deliverance Dane did you let that thing loose?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Newt said, “He’s incorrigible, you see, anything shiny, he’s all over the place –”

“You didn’t mean to?” Tina said anger in her voice, but it was laced with the slightest foundation of fear.

“No.” Newt answered.

“You could not have chosen a worse time to let that creature loose! We’re in the middle of a situation here! I’m taking the two of you in.”

“Why is it such a bad time?” The Doctor asked, “What’s going on?”

“And where are you taking us?” Newt inquired.

The woman produced a badge from her pocket. Her name was Porpentina Goldstein and the ID card was from the Magical Congress of the United States of America, or MACUSA.

“Oh, brilliant.” The Doctor grinned, “This must be where all the action happens. Brilliant, take us there.”

Newt eyed the Doctor, clearly beginning to have the slight suspicion of madness.

“So,” He said to Porpentina, “You work for MACUSA? What are you, some kind of investigator.”

Porpentina hesitated, then nodded, as though she were much more confident than she evidently was. It was a half-truth.

“At least tell me you took care of the No-Maj?”

The Doctor and Newt both raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“The No-Maj! No-Magic – the non-wizard!”

“Oh, sorry, we call them Muggles.” Newt said.

“You wiped his memory, right?” Porpentina asked, “The No-Maj with the case?”

“Um –”

“That’s a Section 3A, Mr. Scamander, Mr. Smith, I’m taking you in.”

“Oh, brilliant.” The Doctor smiled as Porpentina grabbed him and Newt by the arm and they Disapparated again.


	2. A Trip to MACUSA

Porpentina dragged the Doctor and Newt across the street.

“Come on.” She said, dragging them faster as cars sped around them.

“Er, sorry,” Newt said, “But I do have things to do actually.”

“Well, you’ll have to rearrange them!”

Porpentina dragged them through the busy traffic, “What are the two of you doing in New York anyway?”

“I came to buy a birthday present.” Newt said.

“Couldn’t you have done that in London?”

“No,” Newt said as they made their way through the revolving doors of the Woolworth Building. “There’s only one breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins in the world and he lives here in New York, so…”

Porpentina walked up to a man guarding the door furthest left. She murmured to him, “I’ve got a section 3A.” The guard nodded, and the door was opened. She looked back at the Doctor and Newt, “Hey, by the way, we don’t allow the breeding of magical creatures in New York. We closed that guy down a year ago.”

They made their way up the stairs of an elaborate building. Clearly the door had been the one to the magical section, as the building they entered into was clearly not for Muggles. There was a wide staircase followed by a main lobby with a vast, impressive space and impossibly high vaulted ceilings. High up was a gigantic dial with many cogs and faces emblazoned with the legend: _Magical Exposure Threat Level._ The hand on the dial pointed to _Severe: Unexplained Activity._ Behind it hung an imposing portrait of a majestic-looking witch: Seraphina Picquery, MACUSA president.

Owls circulated witches and wizards hard at work. Porpentina guided the Doctor and Newt through the bustle. They passed several wizards sitting in line, waiting to have their wands shined by a house-elf who operated a contraption of feathers.

Porpentina, Newt, and the Doctor reached the elevator. The doors opened to reveal a goblin bellboy.

“Hey, Goldstein.” He said.

“Hey, Red.” said Porpentina scathingly as they stepped in. “Major Investigation Department.” Red looked up at her.

“I thought you was –”

“ _Major Investigation Department!”_ Porpentina said more urgently, “I’ve got a Section 3A!”

Red bowed his head, using his long clawed stick to reach an elevator button above his head and the elevator began to descend.

Porpentina dragged the Doctor and Newt along the hallway and into a room where she froze. A meeting of six politically important-looking people had turned to look at them.

“I made your position here quite clear, Miss Goldstein.” A woman said, approaching with controlled malice.

“Yes, Madam President, but I –”

“You are no longer an Auror.”

“No, Madam President but –”

“Goldstein.”

“I –”

“My fault,” The Doctor said stepping forward, “Sorry Madam President,” He handed her the psychic paper.”

“Muggle-proofing inspection? This is MACUSA, Mr. Smith, we are the most Muggle-proofed building in all of America.”

“Yes, well, always good to be safe, ma’am.”

“Yes, well, get on with it. Goldstein, escort this man downstairs.”

“Y-Yes Madam President.” Porpentina quickly hurried them out of the room and the Doctor heard the woman saying, “Britts, think we can’t run our own government…”

The elevator descended down the shaft, “What is that?” Popentina demanded, grabbing at the psychic paper.

“Psychic paper.” The Doctor said, “You’re welcome by the way.”

Porpentina gave a disgruntled, “Thanks.” And said nothing more until the elevator opened again.

The place they arrived into was a cramped, airless, windowless basement room, a painful contrast to the floor above. Clearly this was the place where utter no-hopers worked.

Porpentina led Newt and the Doctor past a hundred typewrites, clacking away unmanned with a tangle of glass pipes hanging down from the ceiling above them. As each memo or form was completed by a typewriter, it folded itself into an origami rat, which scurried up to the appropriate tube to the offices above. Two rats collided with each other and began to fight, tearing each other apart.

They walked toward a dingy corner of the room past a sign: _Wand Permit Office_ that they ducked through.

The Wand Permit Office was only slightly larger than a cupboard. There were piles of unopened wand applications.

Porpentina stopped behind her desk, removing her coat and hat. She tried to regain her lost status in front of Newt and the Doctor by trying to appear official, busying herself with papers.

“So, you got your wand permit? All foreigners have to have to have them in New York.” Porpentina said.

“I made a post application weeks ago.” Newt said, clearly lying, but Porpentina didn’t seem to pick up on that, so the Doctor wasn’t about to mention it.

“And you, Mr. Smith?”

“Oh, yeah, I think I had one when I was last here, oh, a hundred years ago or so, think I used this name…can’t really remember to be honest, it’s been at least four hundred for me, you see…”

Porpentina seemed to decide to ignore the Doctor and sat down on the desk, scribbling on a clipboard. “Scamander…And you were just in Equatorial Guinea?”

“I’ve just completed a year in the field. I’m writing a book about magical creatures.” Newt said.

“Like, an extermination guide?” Porpentina asked, her curiosity peaking.

“No.” Newt said firmly, “A guide to help people understand why we should be protecting these creatures instead of killing them.”

“Goldstein!” A voice called from the other room, the Doctor smiled slightly as Porpentina ducked behind a desk. “Where is she? Goldstein!” A rather pompous man entered, immediately realizing where Porpentina was hidden.

“Goldstein!”

Porpentina emerged from behind her desk, looking not unlike a child who’d been caught stealing candy.

“Did you just butt in on the Investigative Team again?” But before she could answer, he continued, “Where’ve you been?”

“What?” She answered awkwardly.

“Where’d she pick you up?” The man looked at the Doctor and Newt. The Doctor approached him, flashing his psychic paper, “Muggle-Proofing Inspection.” The Doctor said, “It was my fault, I didn’t realize there was a meeting.”

“Oh, I see…” The man said slowly, inspecting the paper.

There were footsteps, and a man from the meeting walked in.

“Afternoon, Mr. Graves, sir!” The pompous man said.

“Afternoon, ah – Abernathy.”

“Mr. Graves, sir.” Porpentina said, stepping forward quite formally to address the man. “This is Mr. Scamander and Mr. Smith. They have a crazy creature in that case and it got out and caused mayhem in a bank, sir.”

“Let’s see the little guy.” Mr. Graves smirked, approaching the case. Porpentina breathed a sigh of relief, clearly happy to find that someone was listening to her. Newt tried to speak up, but looked more panicky than might seem warranted by a Niffler, but Mr. Graves dismissed him.

“Porpentina theatrically placed the case onto the table and threw open the lid. She looked aghast. The Doctor approached.

Inside the case was an array of colourful pastries.

Mr. Graves seemed amused, he and Mr. Abernathy taking their leave. The Doctor exchanged a panicked look with Newt and Porpentina.

“We need to find that Muggle.”


	3. The Case of Magical Creatures

“I can’t _believe_ you didn’t Obliviate that man!” Porpentina said as they walked down the street, she looked close to tears. “If there’s an inquiry, I’m finished!”

“Why would you be finished?” The Doctor asked, “It was us that –”

“I’m not supposed to go near the Second Salemers!”

The Doctor, Newt, and Porpentina rounded the corner only to find a crowd gathered in front of a crumbling building. People were shouting, others hurriedly evacuating the building. A policeman was standing at the center of the crowd, being harassed by disgruntled tenement dwellers.

“Hey…Hey – quiet down! I’m trying to get a statement!” The policeman shouted.

“I’m telling you, it’s a gas explosion again!” A woman called, “I ain’t taking the kids back up there until it’s safe.”

“Sorry, ma’am, there ain’t no smell of gas.”

“It warn’t gas, officer,” A homeless-looking man said drunkenly, “I seen it! It wuzza – a gigantic – a huge hippopoto–”

The Doctor watched Newt wave his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at the man.

“–gas. It was gas.”

The others in the crowd around him voiced their agreement.

“Gas, it was gas!”

The Doctor pulled Newt away from the commotion that was momentarily distracting Porpentina and they hurried up the steps and inside the ruined tenement building.

The Doctor and Newt entered what could only have been the Muggle’s room. Newt stopped, staring at the destroyed room; footprints, broken furniture, shattered glass, and a massive hole in the opposite wall – something large must have blasted its way out. Muggle was groaning from the corner.

The Doctor crouched down beside the man, wincing at the bite mark on his neck, he moved his fingers to examine it, but the man kept unconsciously batting at his hand. Finally, he just pushed it down, leaving one hand on the bite.

“Scamander! Smith!” Porpentina was hurrying up the stairs and pushed her way into the room as Newt has just finished cleaning it up with magic and was now sitting on the Muggle’s bed with his case, sealing the latches closed.

“Was it open?” Porpentina asked.

“Just a smidge…” Newt answered nervously.

“That crazy Niffler thing’s on the loose again?”

“Er – it might be…”

“Then look for it! Look!” She hurried to the Doctor’s side as he had propped the Muggle up. “His neck’s bleeding, he’s hurt!” She shook him, “Wake up, Mr. No-Maj!”

The Doctor exchanged a look with Newt, “Murtlap bite.”

“Oh.”

Suddenly, Tina shrieked as the Murtlap came scuttling out from under a cabinet, latching onto her arm. The Doctor caught him by the tail as Newt opened the case and he dropped it in.

“We make quite a team.” The Doctor smiled.

“Mercy Lewis, what is that?

“Nothing to worry about,” Newt said, “That is a Murtlap.”

“What else have you got in there?”

From the corner of his eye, the Doctor noticed the Muggle’s eyes open, he looked at the Doctor and Newt, “You!”

“Hello…” Newt said awkwardly as the Doctor made his way over to him next to Porpentina who was saying,

“Easy, Mr. –”

“Kowalski… Jacob…”

She shook the man’s hand. Newt raised his wand and Jacob recoiled in fear, clutching at Porpentina who moved protectively in front of him.

“You can’t Obliviate him! We need him as a witness!”

“I’m sorry –” Newt said, “You’ve just yelled at me the length of New York for not doing it in the first place…”

“He’s hurt! He looks ill!”

“He’ll be fine.” The Doctor said, “Murtlap bites aren’t serious.”

Newt placed his wand away and Jacob retched into the corner, while Porpentina looked at the Doctor in disbelief.

“Well, to be honest, that is slightly worse reaction than most, but if it was really serious he’d have…”

“What?” Porpentina demanded. Newt smirked slightly.

“Well, the first symptom would be flames out of his anus –”

Jacob looked terrified, feeling the seat of his pants.

“This is balled up!” Porpentina said.

“It’ll last forty-eight hours at most.” Newt said, “I can keep him if you want me to –”

“Oh, keep him?” Porpentina exclaimed, “We don’t keep them! Mr. Scamander, do you know _anything_ about the wizarding community in America?”

“I do know a few things, actually.” Newt said, “I know you have rather backwards laws about relations with non-magic people. That you’re not meant to befriend them, that you can’t marry them, which seems mildly absurd to me.”

The Doctor noticed Jacob, trying to follow the conversation, openmouthed.

“Who’s going to marry him?” Porpentina asked,

“Oi!” The Doctor looked at her, and she looked as though she didn’t want to start this argument, so just said, “All three of you are coming with me –”

“I don’t see why I need to come with you –” Newt said, as Porpentina tried to lift the partly conscious Jacob from the floor.

“Help me!”

The Doctor, Newt, and Porpentina worked together to begin carrying Jacob out of the room.

“I’m…I’m dreaming, right? Yeah…I’m tired, I never went to the bank. This is all just some big nightmare, right?”

“For the both of us. Mr. Kowalski.” Porpentina murmured and with that, they Disapparated.


	4. The Goldstein Residence

Porpentina, Newt, and the Doctor supported Jacob as they made their way down the road.

“Take a right here…” As they rounded the corner, Porpentina hurried ahead, hiding behind a large repair truck. From here, she peered at the house across the street. “Okay, before we go in, I’m not supposed to have men on the premises.”

“In that case I think we can seek other accommodation –” Newt said, trying to take his leave.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Porpentina said, grabbing Jacob’s arm and pulling the three of them across the road. “Watch your step.”

Newt, the Doctor, Jacob, and Porpentina made their way up the stairs, trying to be as silent as possible. Suddenly, there was a shout.

“Is that you, Tina?”

“Yes, Mrs. Esposito!”

“Are you alone?”

“I’m always alone, Mrs. Esposito!”

There was a beat of silence, and the group continued, entering the Goldstein apartment.

Although impoverished, the apartment was enlivened by workday magic. An iron was working away on its on in the corner, and a clothes horse revolved clumsily on its wooden legs in front of the fire, drying an assortment of underwear. Magazines were scattered around: _The Witch’s Friend, Witch Chat,_ and _Transfiguration Today_.

A beautiful blonde woman was standing in a silk slip, supervising the mending of a dress on a dressmaker’s dummy. Jacob looked thunderstruck.

The Doctor noticed Newt peeking out the windows, clearly eager to leave as soon as possible.

“Teenie – you brought men home?” The woman asked.

“Gentlemen, this is my sister.” Tina said, “You want to put something on, Queenie?”

“Oh, sure –” Queenie said, unconcerned, as she raised her wand up the dummy, and the dress ran magically up her body. Jacob watched this display, dumbfounded.

Tina, clearly frustrated, began tidying the apartment.

“So who are they?” Queenie asked.

“That’s Mr. Scamander and Mr. Smith,” Tina said, gesturing to Newt and the Doctor, “They’ve committed a serious infraction of the National Statue of Secrecy –”

“They’re _criminals?”_ Queenie asked sounding impressed.

“–Uh-huh, and this is Mr. Kowalski, he’s a No-Maj –”

“A No-Maj?” Queenie asked, suddenly worried, “Teen – what are you up to?”

“He’s sick – it’s a long story – Mr. Scamander and Mr. Smith have lost something. I’m going to help them find it.”

Jacob suddenly staggered, very sweaty and looking unwell. Queenie ran to him as Tina hovered, also worried.

Jacob fell back on the sofa. “Oh, you need to sit down, honey!” Queenie said, “He hasn’t eaten anything all day and – aw, that’s rough, he didn’t get the money he wanted for his bakery. You bake, honey? I love to cook.”

“You’re a Legilimens.” The Doctor said from the corner.

“Uh-huh, yeah, but I – I can’t seem to get anything from you. I usually have a hard time with Brits, it’s the accent, but I usually can get some kind of static, but you…”

“I’ve got defences.” The Doctor said, “Trust me, you wouldn’t want a look up here.”

Queenie tilted her head in a questioning manner, but didn’t push, turning back to Jacob.

“You know how to read minds?” Jacob asked.

“Aw, don’t worry, honey.” Queenie smiled sweetly, “Most guys think what you was thinking, first time they see me.” Queenie playfully gestured toward Jacob with her wand, “Now, you need food.”

The Doctor watched Queenie and Tina busy themselves in the kitchen. Ingredients came floating out of cupboards as Queenie enchanted them into the components of the meal – carrots and apples were chopping themselves, pastries rolled and pans sturred.

“Hot dog…again?” Queenie said, looking at Tina.

“Don’t read my mind.” Tina said, sounding exhausted.

“Not a very wholesome lunch.”

Tina pointed her wand at the cupboards. Dishes, assorted cutlery, and glasses came flying out, setting themselves on the table with a little prodding from Tina’s wand. Jacob, half-fascinated, half-terrified, staggered towards the table.

“Hey, Mr. Scamander, you prefer pie or strudel?” Newt froze, his hand was on the doorknob.

“I don’t really have a preference.” The Doctor nodded in agreement.

“You prefer strudel, huh, honey?” Queenie said, looking at Jacob, who nodded with excited enthusiasm. Queenie grinned back, delighted. “Strudel it is.” Tina gave a confrontational, but also disappointed and hurt look to Newt, who stepped away from the door.

With the flick of her wand, Queenie sent raisins, apples, and pastry flying into the air. The concoction neatly wrapped itself up into a cylindrical pie, baking on the spot, complete with ornate decoration and a dusting of sugar.

Tina lit candles on the table – the meal was ready.

“Sit down, boys,” Tina said, looking at the Doctor and Newt, “We’re not going to poison you.”

Newt, still hovering near the door, exchanged a look with the Doctor. He looked somewhat charmed with the situation. But it was the subtle glare from Jacob that willed the two of them to sit down for the meal.


	5. An Awkward Dinner

As the meal ended, the Doctor heard the latch of Newt’s case pop open. Newt pushed it shut. “You should reinforce that.” The Doctor murmured.

“Newt looked at him. His face portrayed his complete boredom with the quiet meal. Tina was watching them carefully, Queenie was talking to Jacob, they were immersed in conversation.

“The job ain’t that glamorous.” She said, “I mean, I spend most days making coffee, unjinxing the john…Tina’s the career girl. Nah, we’re orphans. Ma and Pa died of dragon pox when we were kids. Aw…You’re sweet. But we got each other!”

“Could you stop reading my mind for a second?” Jacob asked,

“Oh…” Queenie pulled back,

“Don’t get me wrong – I love it.”

Queenie giggled, delighted and unexpectedly captivated by Jacob.

“This meal, it’s insanely good. This is what I do, I’m a cook and this is, like, the greatest meal I have ever had in my life.”

Queenie laughed, “Oh, you _slay_ me! I ain’t never really talked to a No-Maj before.”

“Really?” Jacob and Queenie looked longingly into each others’ eyes, Tina was looking at Queenie, who turned and said,

“I am not flirting!”

“I’m just saying –” Tina tried to cover up, “Don’t go getting attached, he’s going to have to be Obliviated!” She looked to Jacob. “It’s nothing personal.”

Jacob looked quite pale and sweaty again, he had been looking much better after eating, but as he began to pull away the symptoms returned.

“Oh, hey, you okay, honey?” Queenie asked.

Newt suddenly got up from the table, awkwardly standing behind his chair.

“Miss Goldstein, I think Mr. Kowalski, the Doctor, and I could do with an early night. And besides, you and I will need to be up early tomorrow morning to find my Niffler, so –”

“What’s a Niffler?” Queenie asked Tina.

“Don’t ask.” Tina said, moving towards the back of the room, “Okay, you guys can bunk in here.”

The room only had two twin beds, so the Doctor sat down on the floor.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like the couch, Mr. Smith?” Tina asked the Doctor.

“Oh, no, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” The Doctor smiled, then noticed the tray she was holding.

“I thought you might like a hot drink?” The Doctor noticed Jacob’s eyes drift to the mugs of hot cocoa, stirring itself. He was captivated. He nodded and Tina handed him a mug. Newt remained turned away, feigning sleep, so, after handing the Doctor his mug, she left the other mug on the table.

“Hey, Mr. Scamander.” Jacob said, trying to talk to Newt, “Look, cocoa!”

Newt didn’t move.

“The toilet’s down the hall to the right.” Tina said, now sounding irritated. She turned and exited the room, shutting the door.

“Thanks…” Jacob said, catching a quick glimpse of Queenie in the other room, wearing a much less demure dressing gown. “Very much…”

The moment the door closed, Newt jumped up, still wearing his overcoat, and placed his case on the floor. He opened it up, climbing in, the Doctor right behind him. Jacob let out a small scream of alarm.

“Come on, then!” The Doctor encouraged, dropping down to the bottom of the ladder in the case, Jacob’s timid footsteps followed behind. The moment Jacob crashed down the steps, the case snapped shut behind them.


	6. The Case of Magical Creatures

The inside of the case was a small wooden shed containing a camp bed, tropical gear, and various tools hung up on the walls. Wooden cupboards contained rope, nets, and collecting jars. An old typewriter, a pile of manuscripts, and a medieval bestiary sat on the desk. Potted plants lined the shelf. Rows of pills and tablets, syringes and vials formed a medicine chest, and tacked up on the wall was notes, maps, drawings, and a few moving photographs of extraordinary creatures. A dried carcass hung from a hook. Several sacks of feed were resting against the wall.

“Will you sit down.” Newt said, the Doctor watched Jacob drop onto a crate hand labeled: _Mooncalf Pellets_.

“You have a Mooncalf?” The Doctor asked.

“I have a whole heard.”

The Doctor nodded, impressed.

Newt moved forward to examine the bite on Jacob’s neck.

“Ah, that’s definitely the Murtlap. You must be particularly susceptible. See, you’re a Muggle. So our physiologies are subtly different.”

Newt busied himself in the workstation, using plants and the contents of various bottles to create a poultice. The Doctor hovered nearby, keeping a close eye on the concoction, sometimes sneaking bits of things into it to improve it.

Newt them applied the poultice, Jacob letting out a small, “Ow.”

“Stay still. Now that should stop the swelling.” Newt handed Jacob a handful of pills, “And one of those should sort the twitch.”

Jacob looked suspiciously at the pills in his hand, but finally swallowed them.

Newt removed his waistcoat and undid his bow tie, lowering his braces. He picked up a meat cleaver and hacked chunks of meat off a large carcass before tossing them into a bucket.

“Need a hand?” The Doctor asked.

“Sure,” Newt handed him the bucket, “Take that.” Jacob followed close behind, clearly not wanting to be left alone in the case. Newt grabbed a spiny cocoon, which he slowly began to squeeze. As he did so, the cocoon emitted a luminous venom, which Newt collected into a glass vial.

“Swooping Evil,” The Doctor identified, “He’s gorgeous.” Newt grinned,

“Isn’t he? I’ve been studying him and I’m pretty sure his venom could be quite useful if properly diluted. Just to remove bad memories, you know.”

“Very good,” The Doctor praised, and the three of them made their way out of the shed.

The perimeter of the leather case was dimly visible, but the place was swollen to the size of a small aircraft hangar. It contained what appeared to be a safari park in miniature. Each of Newt’s creature had its own perfect, magically realized habitat. The Doctor was impressed to say the least. Jacob looked stunned, completely amazed at the world. The Doctor made his way over to Newt, who was standing in the nearest habitat. A slice of Arizona ddeser contained a magnificent Thunderbird, he looked much like a large albatross, his glorious wings shimmering with cloud and sun-like patterns. One of his legs had been rubbed raw and bloody, clearly he had been previously chained.

The Thunderbird, Frank as he liked to be called, flapped his wings, his habitat filled with a torrential downpour, thunder, and lightning. Newt used his wand to create a magical umbrella, shielding himself from the rain.

“Come on, come on…” Newt said as Frank descended, “Down you come, come on…”

Slowly, Frank calmed himself, lowering down to stand on a large rock in front of them. As he did, the rain died down and was replaced by a brilliant, hot sunshine.

Newt put his wand away and produced a handful of grubs from his pocket. Frank watched intently.

Newt began to stroke him with his free hand.

“Oh, thank Paracelsus. If you’d have got out that could have been catastrophic.” He turned his attention to the Doctor and Jacob, “You see, he’s the real reason I came to America. To brink Frank home.”

The Doctor stepped forward, his hand raised, “Hello, Frank,”

“No, stay there –” Newt said, “He’s a wee bit sensitive to strangers.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” The Doctor said, trying to sooth the agitated Thunderbird. “Hey, Frank, it’s okay,” The Doctor began to stroke Frank’s beak, he looked to Newt, “What happened to him?”

“He was trafficked,” Newt explained, “I found him in Egypt, he was all chained up. Couldn’t leave him there, had to bring him back. I’m going to put you back where you belong, aren’t I, Frank.” Newt smiled at Frank. “To the wilds of Arizona.”

Newt, his face full of hope and expectation, hugged Frank’s head. Then, grinning, he cast the handful of grubs high into the air. Frank soared majestically upward after them, sunlight bursting from his wings.

The Doctor smiled at Newt, who watched Frank fly with love and pride. He then put his hands to his mouth, sending a call to another area of the case.

The Doctor followed him, Doxys buzzed past and a large dung beetle rolled a giant ball of dung.

Newt made the call again, and the three of them made their way into a sandy, moonlit territory.

“Ah, here they come.” Newt said under his breath.

“Here who comes?” Jacob asked nervously.

“The Graphorns.”

A large Graphorn came charging into sight. Graphorns were built like a saber-toothed tiger, but with slimy tentacles, not unlike an Ood, at the mouth. Jacob screamed and tried to back off, but Newt grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him.

“Hello,” Newt smiled, running a hand down the bare head as the Graphorn wrapped its tentacles around him.

“They’re the last breeding pair in existence.” Newt explained as two more Graphorns arrived, one parental and one child. “If I hadn’t managed to rescue them, that could have been the end of Graphorns forever.”

Newt threw the piece of meat from earlier into the enclosure, which was hastily chased and consumed by the young Graphorn.

“So what, you, you rescue these creatures?” Jacob asked.

“Yes, that’s right. Rescue, nurture, and protect them, and I’m gently trying to educate my fellow wizards about them.”

A tiny, bright pink Fwooper flew past and came to rest on a little perch, suspended from midair.

They made their way up a small ramp of stairs and entered a bamboo wood, ducking and diving through the trees. Newt called out:

“Titus? Finn? Poppy, Marlow, Tom?”

They emerged into a sunlit glade, Newt produced a small Bowtruckle from his pocket and held him perched on his hand.

“He had a cold, he needed some body warmth.” Newt explained.

Jacob let out a small, “Aw.”

They moved toward a small tree bathed in sunlight. At their approach, a clan of Bowtruckles chattered and rushed out of the leaves. Newt extended his arm toward the tree, trying to persuade the one from his pocket to join the others. The Bowtruckles clacked noisily when they saw him.

“Right, on you hop.” Newt said, but the Bowtruckle refused to leave Newt’s arm. Newt turned to the Doctor and Jacob.

“See, he has some attachment issues.” He looked back to the Bowtruckle, “Now, come on, Pickett. Pickett. No, they’re not going to bully you…Now, come on. Pickett!”

Pickett clung by his spindly hands to one of Newt’s fingers, desperate not to return to the tree. Newt finally resigned himself.

“All right. But that is exactly why they accuse me of favoritism…”

Newt placed Pickett onto his shoulder and turned. On seeing a large, round, empty Demiguise nest. He looked concerned, as a loose Demiguise could be trouble.

“I wonder where Dougal’s gone.”

From within a nearby nest, there was Occamy chirping.

“All right, I’m coming, I’m coming. Mum’s here, Mum’s here.”

Newt reached into the nest and scooped up a baby Occamy.

“Ah, hello, you. Let me take a look at you.”

“I know these guys,” Jacob realized.

“New Occamy, Your Occamy.”

“What do you mean?” Jacob asked, “My Occamy?”

“Yes,” Newt said, “Do you want to…?” He proffered the Occamy to Jacob.

“Oh, wow…” Jacob said, “Yeah, sure. Okay…”

Jacob held the newborn creature gentilly in his hands an stared. He moved to stroke its head, but the Occamy moved to nip him. Jacob’s hand flew back.

“Ah no, sorry, don’t pet them.” Newt said, “They learn to defend themselves early. See, their shells are made of silver, so they’re incredibly valuable.” Newt fed the other babies in the nest. “Their nests tend to get ransacked by hunters.” He returned the Occamy to the nest.

“Thank you.” Jacob said, then, after looking around said, “Mr. Scamander?”

“Call me Newt.”

“Newt…I don’t think I’m dreaming.”

“What gave it away?” The Doctor asked, amused.

“I ain’t got the brains to make this up.”

Newt looked equal parts intrigued and flattered, so just said,

“Doctor, can you throw some pellets in with the Mooncalves over there?”

“Sure.”

The Doctor made his way to the Mooncalf enclosure as Newt and Jacob headed in the other direction with the wheelbarrow. He heard Newt saying, “Bugger – Niffler’s gone. Of course he has, little bugger. Any chance to get his hands on something shiny…”

The Doctor found a large moonlit rock face, populated by little Mooncalves – shy, with huge eyes filling their whole faces.

“Hello, there.”

The Mooncalves jumped and hopped down the rocks towards the Doctor, who began to throw pellets to the hungry Mooncalves.

Suddenly, there was an icy cry that echoed from nearby. The Doctor turned to see a curtain billowing open, behind which is revealed a snowscape. He pushed inward toward a small, oleaginous black mass, suspended in midair – an Obscurus.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” The Doctor said, moving closer, but made sure to keep his distance, “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Step back.” The Doctor spun around. Newt was standing in the opening.

“What are you doing with this?”

“I said, step back.”

“Newt.” The Doctor stepped away from the Obscurus and towards Newt, “What are you doing? Don’t you understand how dangerous –”

“Yes, I do, Doctor.” Newt said forcefully, “But I saved it, I couldn’t just destroy it…” The Doctor nodded, deep in thought.

“Would someone mind filling me in, here?” Jacob asked timidly.

“No.” Newt said, the three of them setting off back towards the shed, “I need to get going, find everyone who’s escaped before they get hurt.”

“Before _they_ could get hurt?” Jacob asked in disbelief. The Doctor turned around to face him,

“Jacob, do you understand? They are currently in alien terrain, surrounded by millions of the most vicious creatures on the planet.”

“Humans.” Newt finished.

They stopped, staring into a large savannah enclosure, which was empty of any creatures.

“So,” Newt said, “Where would you say that a medium-sized creature that likes broad, open plains – trees – water holes – that kind of thing – where might she go?”

“In New York City?” Jacob said, “Plains? Uh, Central Park?”

“Brilliant.” The Doctor said, “Are you coming, Jacob?”

There was a beat of silence.

“Well, look, I would come, but don’t you think it’s kind of a double cross?” Jacob asked. “The girls take us in – they make us hot cocoa…”  
“You do realize that when they see you’ve stopped sweating they’ll Obliviate you in a heartbeat.

“What does ‘Bliviate’ mean?” Jacob asked.

“It erases your memory.” The Doctor explained. “You’ll wake up and forget this ever happened, forget Tina and Queenie, forget us, forget magic.”

“I won’t remember any of this?” Jacob looked around at the extraordinary world around him.

“No.”

“All right, yeah, okay, I’ll come.”

“Brilliant!” The Doctor said, “Allons-y!”


	7. Two Down, One to Go

Newt, the Doctor, and Jacob walked along a deserted street on their way to Central Park. The shops around them were full of expensive jewelry, diamonds, and precious stones.

“I was watching you at dinner.” Newt said to Jacob, clearly trying to make conversation, “People like you, don’t they, Mr. Kowalski?”

“Oh,” Jacob said, “Well, I’m – I’m sure people like you too, huh?”

“No, not really.” Newt said in a very unconcerned manner, “I annoy people.”

“So, when did you decide to become a baker?” The Doctor inquired.

“Ah well, um, because I’m dying in that canning factory. Everyone there’s dying. It just crushes the life outta you.  You like canned food?”

“No.” Newt replied, the Doctor shrugged, he’d eaten it before, it wasn’t bad, well, he supposed it just depended on the planet it came from.

“Me neither.” Jacob went on, “That’s why I want to make pastries, you know. It makes people happy.”

“So, did you get your loan?” Newt asked.

“Er, no – I ain’t got no collateral. Stayed in the army too long, apparently – I don’t know.”

“What, you fought in the war?” Newt asked, surprised.

“Of course I fought in the war, everyone fought in the war – you didn’t fight in the war?” Jacob asked. 

“I worked mostly with dragons,” Newt said, “Ukrainian Ironbellies – Eastern Front.”

The Doctor froze, a small shiny earring lay on top of a car bonnet. His eyes moved downward to diamonds scattered across the pavement leading toward the window of one particular diamond shop. He signed for Newt and Jacob to follow him as he followed the trail, creeping past shop windows. Something caught his eye suddenly, and he paused.

The Niffler was standing in a shop window, trying to hide by emulating a jewelry stand with his little arms outstretched, covered in diamonds.

The Doctor saw Newt, staring at the Niffler in disbelief. Seeing Newt’s stare, the Niffler showly turned his head. The two made eye contact.

Suddenly, the Niffler was off, scurrying farther into the shop and away from Newt.

 _"Finestra!”_ Newt called and the window glass shattered, Newt leapt inside, seizing at drawers and cupboards, desperate to find the creature. Jacob was staring down the street, incredulous as he watched Newt who, from an outsider’s perspective, appeared to be looting the diamond shop.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “ _Accio Niffler.”_ Despite the Niffler’s protests, he sailed backward towards the Doctor who caught him, emptied him of jewels, and placed him in the case.

Newt looked at him, “Oh, brilliant. One down, two to go.”

Without warning, police cars came racing through the streets, pulling up. The policemen ran out, guns aimed at Newt, the Doctor, and Jacob.

“This is why I don’t like visiting America.” The Doctor explained to Newt as they were held at gunpoint, “There are so many guns.”

Jacob suddenly looked to his left, his face one of terror.

“Lion.”

There was a pause, and then, in unison, the police turned both their eyes and guns toward the other end of the street. Perplexed, the Doctor and Newt looked as well only to find a lion stalking towards them.

“You know,” Newt said, very calm, “New York is considerably more interesting than I’d expected.”

Before the police could look back, Newt grabbed the Doctor and Jacob and they disappeared.

The Doctor, Newt, and Jacob hurried through the frost-covered park. As they crossed a bridge, an ostrich tore past them, running for its life. A loud rumble could be heard in the distance.

Newt tugged out protective headgear out of his pocket (clearly they were bigger-on-the-inside as well) and handed it to Jacob.

“Put this on.”

“Why – why would I have to wear something like this?”

“Because your skull is susceptible to breakage under immense force.”

The Doctor and Newt hurried on, leaving a terrified Jacob to put on the hat and chase after them.

Newt, the Doctor, and Jacob ran up the now half-empty zoo. The outer walls had been demolished in places and a large pile of rubble lay at the entrance. Another bellowing roar echoed around the brick building and Newt produced a body protector.

“That’ll be the Erumpent.” The Doctor said.

“Now,” Newt said to Jacob, “There’s absolutely nothing for you to worry about.”

“Tell me,” Jacob asked, “Has anyone ever believed you when you told them not to worry?”

“My philosophy is that worrying means you suffer twice.” The Doctor shrugged, nodding in approval of the statement, and following Newt as he picked up his case and stumbled over the rubble and debris.

They stood at the entrance of a zoo. A loud snort came from within.

“It’s mating season.” The Doctor observed.

The Erumpent was much like a large, rounded rhinoceros-like creature with a massive horn protruding from her forehead. Five times his size, she was nuzzling up against the enclosure of a terrified hippopotamus.

Newt took out a small vial of liquid. He pulled the stopper out with his teeth and spat it to the side before dabbing a spot of liquid on each wrist. The smell was quite pungent and easy to identify.

“Erumpent musk, oh, Newt Scamander you are brilliant!”

Newt placed down his case on the ground near the Erumpent and slowly, seductively opened it before performing a mating ritual, a series of grunts, wiggles, rolls, and groans to gain the Erumpents attention.

Finally, the Erumpent turned away from the hippopotamus, now interest in Newt. They faced each other, circle rounded, undulating strangely. The Erumpent’s demeanor was quite puppy-like, her horn was glowing orange.

Newt rolled along the floor and the Erumpent copied, moving nearer and nearer to the open case.

“Good girl – come on – into the case…” Newt whispered, drawing her closer.

From the corner of his eye, the Doctor could see Jacob taking a sniff of the Erumpent musk. As he did so, a fish flew through the air, jolting him, spilling the musk.

The wind changed. The trees rustled. The Erumpent took a deep breath in and turned to Jacob, now coated in the new, more powerful aroma.

Jacob looked around, a seal sitting behind him looked guilty and cheekily ran away.

“Run!” The Doctor shouted, which was enough to send Jacob scrambling for the pond as the Erumpent charged towards the source of the smell, bellowing madly. Jacob wailed, running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

The Erumpent continued to give chase, they crashed through rubble and ice ponds before charging across the snow-covered park.

“Come on!” The Doctor and Newt sprinted after Jacob and the Erumpent, wands out.

“Newt! Doctor!” Jacob bellowed, sounding terrified. He was trying to climb a tree, but ended up hanging precariously upside down from a branch. The Erumpent charged towards the tree, digging her horn deep into the trunk. The tree bubbled with glowing liquid before exploding and crashing to the ground.

Jacob was thrown off, rolling down a steep, snowy hill, and onto the frozen lake below. The Erumpent charged after him, hitting the ice, and skidded. Newt and the Doctor came careering down the hill, also hitting the ice, but sliding more strategically, the case open. The Erumpent was mere feet from Jacob, when the case swallowed her.

“Brilliant, Jacob, that was brilliant.” The Doctor grinned.

“Well, two down, one to go.” Newt said, as he, the Doctor, and Jacob descended into the case.


	8. A Meeting with Madam President

The case began to move. Neither Newt nor Jacob noticed, but the Doctor could feel it.

“Listen.” The Doctor said, moving to the exit of the case,

“Madam President, I’m so sorry to interrupt, but this is critical –” Tina’s voice echoed, as if in a big room. Newt and Jacob were at the door as well, listening.

“You’d better have an excellent excuse for this intrusion, Miss Goldstein.” Madam President said.

“Yes – I do.” Tina said, “Ma’am. Yesterday two wizards entered New York with a case – this case – full of magical creatures, and – unfortunately – some have escaped.”

“He arrived yesterday?” Madam President asked, “You have known for twenty-four hours that two unregistered wizards set magical beasts loose in New York and you see fit to tell us only when a man has been killed?”

“Who has been killed?”

“Where is this man?”

The case was set on the floor and she flicked the latches. There was a hesitation, then the Doctor pushed the lid of the case open, Newt following behind, and Jacob behind him looking sheepish and nervous.

“Scamander?” A man, presumably the Minister of Magic, inquired.

“Oh – er – hello, Minister.” Newt said, awkwardly, closing the case.

“Theseus Scamander?” A man asked, “The war hero?”

“No,” The Minister sneared, “This is his little brother. And what in the name of Merlin are you doing in New York?”

“I came to buy an Appaloosa Puffskein, sir.” Newt said.

“Right,” The Minister said, “What are you really doing here?”

“And who are you?” Madam President asked the Doctor.

“I’m the Doctor.” The Doctor said, “A bit of a nobody, really.”

“And who is he?” They looked at Jacob.

“This is Jacob Kowalski, Madam President,” Tina said, “He’s a No-Maj who got bitten by one of Mr. Scamander’s creatures.”

There were furious grumbles from the MACUSA employees and dignitaries all around.

“No-Maj?” Someone whispered, “Obliviated?”

The Doctor and Newt both found themselves absorbed in the image of a man’s body floating around the room.

“Merlin’s beard,” Newt said.

“Newt,” The Doctor said, “Newt, this looks like –”

“Yes it does…”

“You know which of your creatures was responsible, Mr. Scamander?”

“No creature did this…Don’t pretend!” Newt said, “You must know what that was; look at the marks.” There was a pause as the room silenced, “That was an Obscurus.”

There was a mass consternation, muttering, exclamations, the Doctor noticed Mr. Graves in particular looking alert.

“You go too far, Mr. Scamander.” Madam President said, “There is no Obscurial in America.”

“Well, clearly there is,” The Doctor said, “So there’s no point pretending. We need to figure out how to contain this as quickly as possible.”

“Impound that case, Graves!” Madam President cried, “I do not want to hear any more of this nonsense.

“No!” The Doctor and Newt shouted, but Madam President was already on her feet,

“Arrest them!”

A dazzling eruption of spells hit the Doctor, Newt, Tina, and Jacob, all of whom were slammed to their knees. Newt’s and the Doctor’s wands flew out of their hands, caught by Mr. Graves who stood up, picking up the case.

“No – no –” Newt pleaded, “don’t hurt those creatures – please, you don’t understand – nothing in there is dangerous, nothing!”

“We’ll be the judges of that!” Madam President turned to the Aurors, now standing behind them. “Take them to the cells!”

The Doctor, Newt, Tina, and Jacobs were dragged away, Newt screaming.

“Don’t hurt those creatures – there is nothing in there that is dangerous. Please don’t hurt my creatures – they are not dangerous…Please, they are not dangerous!”

The Doctor, Newt, Tina, and Jacob sat in a cell, the Doctor trying to pick the lock, Newt with his head in his hands, still in utter despair about his creatures, Jacob looking fearful and confused. Finally, Tina, on the verge of tears, broke the silence.

“I am so sorry about your creatures, Mr. Scamander. I truly am.”

Newt remained silent, so the Doctor decided to speak.

“We’ll get them back, you know.”

Newt said nothing.

“Can someone please tell me what this Obscurial – Obscurius thing is?” Jacob asked in a rather sotto voice, “Please?”

“There hasn’t been one for centuries –” Tina whispered.

“I met one in Sudan three months ago.” Newt said, “There used to be more of them but they still exist. Before wizards went underground, when we were still being hunted by Muggles, young wizards and witches sometimes tried to suppress their magic to avoid persecution. Instead of learning to harness or to control their powers, they develop what was called an Obscurus.”

“It’s an unstable,” The Doctor explained, “Uncontrollable Dark force that busts out and attacks, then vanishes.”

“Obscurials can’t survive long, can they?” Tina asked.

“No.” The Doctor said solemnly, “There are very few cases of Obscurials surviving past the age of ten.”

“There’s been no documented case.” Newt said, “The one I met in Africa was eight when she – she was eight when she died.”

“What are you telling me here?” Jacob ased, “That Senator Shaw was killed by a – by a _kid?”_

“Yes.” The Doctor nodded, “Never underestimate the power of a child, Mr. Kowalski, they can do the most wonderful and terrible things.”


	9. The Escape

Two executioners in white coats lead a shackled Doctor, Tina, and Newt down to a dark basement, away from the cell. Newt turned back to look at Jacob.

“It was good to make your acquaintance, Jacob, and I hope you get your bakery.”

“See you soon, Jacob.” The Doctor called, watching sadly as they left Jacob behind, scared and clutching at the bars of the cell.

They were taken to a small, bare room, black-walled and windowless. Mr. Graves sat opposite. Tina and the Doctor were flanked and held by the side while Newt was placed in front of Mr. Graves.

“You’re an interesting man, Mr. Scamander.”

“Mr. Graves –” Tina said, stepping forward, but Mr. Graves held his finger to his lips, signaling for Tina to be silent. The gesture was patronizing, but authoritative, and Tina fell silent, sliding back into the shadows. Mr. Graves examined the file on his desk.

“You were thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life –”

“That was an accident!”

“– with a beast. Yet one of your teachers argued strongly against your expulsion. Now, what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?” Mr. Graves sounded intrigued, too intrigued. Something wasn’t right.

“I really couldn’t say.” Newt said, perplexed.

“So setting a pack of dangerous creatures loose her was just another accident, is that right?”

“Why would I do it deliberately?”

“To expose wizardkind.” Mr. Graves said, “To provoke war between the magical and non-magical worlds.”

“Mass slaughter for the greater good, you mean?” Newt asked.

“Yes. Quite.”

“I’m not one of Grindelwald’s fanatics, Mr. Graves.” Newt said scathingly.

Graves looked menacing, almost insulted…

“I wonder what you can tell me about this, Mr. Scamander?”

With a slow move of his hand, Graves rose up the Obscurus from Newt’s case. He brought it onto the desk. It was pulsing, swirling, and hissing.

Tina stared on, disbelieving. Graves reached a hand toward the Obscurus, looking utterly fascinated. At his sudden close proximity, the Obscurus swirled faster, bubbling and shrinking backwards.

“No!” The Doctor yelled, “You know an Obscurial needs a host. That one’s dorment! It couldn’t hurt anything!”

“Please,” Newt begged, “It’s not what you think. I managed to separate it from the Sudanese girl as I tried to save her – I wanted to take it home, to study it – but it’s not dangerous, please, it’s not dangerous…”

“It’s useless without the host?” Mr. Graves said, much more intrigued than he should have been.

“Useless?” Newt stared at him, “Useless? That is a parasitical magical force that killed a child. What on earth would you use it for?”

Mr. Graves seemed to realize his mistake and stood, brushing off the questions and turning the blame back onto Newt.

“You fool nobody, Mr. Scamander. You brought this Obscurus into the city of New York in the hope of causing mass disruption – breaking the Statute of Secrecy and revealing the magical world –”

“You know that can’t hurt anyone, you know that!” Newt argued.

“– you are therefore guilty of a treasonous betrayal of your fellow wizards and are sentenced to death. Miss Goldstein and Mr. Smith who have aided and abetted you –”  
“They’ve done nothing of the kind –”

“– They receive the same sentence.”

The three executioners stepped forward, they calmly, intrusively, pressed the tips of their wands into Newt’s, Tina’s, and the Doctor’s necks. Tina was so overcome with shock and fear that she could barely speak.

“Just do it immediately.” Mr. Graves instructed the executioners, “I will inform President Picquery myself.”

A long, black, metallic corridor led into a pure white cell, which consisted of a chair suspended magically over a square pool of rippling potion. The three of them were forced into the room by the executioners. A guard stood at the door.

“Don’t do this, Bernadette,” Tina pleaded with the executioner, “please.”

“Don’t worry, Newt, I’ve broken out of prison loads of times.” The Doctor said cheerfully.

“Then perhaps you should go first, Mr. Smith.” The first executioner said kindly.

She led the Doctor to the edge of the pool, her wand raised and carefully extracted happy memories from the Doctor’s head and cast the memories into the potion, which rippled, coming alive with scenes from the Doctor’s life.

“Theta!” The Doctor turned his head to look at the image.

“Koschei!” His small form ran through the auburn grass with his friend.

The picture changed, this time to show Rose. His Rose. His beautiful, magnificent Rose. “Doctor.” She said, her voice as enchanting as the day they met, “Doctor, aren’t you coming?”

The Doctor sat in the chair, staring down, looking at his beautiful, smiling, imperfect, and ever so human Rose. “Come on Doctor, what are you waiting for?”

Suddenly, there was a screech and the Doctor spun his head around, snapping out of the trap’s ensnarement. Newt had released the Swooping Evil, throwing it forward toward the pool. He then swiftly turned and punched the guard, knocking him out cold. The Doctor spun around, standing up on the chair and taking a diving jump from the seat and landed, rather ungracefully, on the platform.

Pickett clambered onto the second executioner’s arm and bit hard, startling and distracting her, giving the Doctor enough time to grab her arms and take aim with her wand. A Stunning spell fired, hitting the first executioner, who dropped to the floor, her wand falling into the pool. As it fell, the liquid rose up in vicious black bubbles, instantly engulfing the wand.

In reaction, the Doctor’s memories turned from good to bad. Gallifrey burned through the pool, echoing in the Doctor’s mind, he closed his eyes, trying to tare it from his vision, but his mind brought the vulnerable memories forward, blazing through his head. It wasn’t until Tina caught him did he realize he had begun to fall.

“Doctor? Doctor!” The Doctor opened his eyes, trying to control his flashback as best as he could.

“Doctor, breathe, I need you to breathe!” Tina was talking, the Doctor nodded, breathing and half-choking, closing his eyes, but jumping them open again as he saw the image burned into the back of his eyelids.

“Come on!” Newt and Tina half-dragged the Doctor through the basement corridors, alarms blaring. It didn’t take long before the Doctor was back on his feet again, diving between pillars to avoid the Aurors attempting to catch them. Newt again sent the Swooping Evil, which swirl overhead, flying in and out of pillars, blocking curses and knocking Aurors to the ground.

The Doctor, Tina, and Newt ran onward, the Swooping Evil flying after, blocking curses as it went.

“What _is_ that thing?” Tina asked as they ran.

“Swooping Evil.” Newt said, Tina grinned.

“Well, I love it!”

As they ran they nearly collided with Queenie and Jacob, walking briskly. They froze, when Queenie gestured to the case.

“Get in!”

 

The Doctor, Newt, Tina, and Jacob climbed out of the suitcase to find themselves on a rooftop overlooking the whole city. In the middle sat a small wooden shed, which housed a pigeon coop. Newt stepped up onto a ledge and stood overlooking the immense city. Pickett sat on his shoulder, clicking.

Jacob was inside the shed, looking at the pigeon coop as Queenie entered.

“Your grandfather kept pigeons? Mine bred owls. I used to love feeding ‘em.”

The Doctor turned to look at Newt who stood with Tina on the ledge.

“Graves always insisted the disturbances were caused by a beast.” She explained, “We need to catch all your creatures so he can’t keep using them as a scapegoat.”

“There’s only one still missing. Dougal, my Demiguise.”

“Dougal?”

“Slight problem is that…um, he’s invisible.”

Tina gave a smile, as if it were so ridiculous that she couldn’t help but smile.

“Invisible?”

“Yes – most of the time…he does…um…”

“How do you catch something that –”

Newt began to smile.

“With immense difficulty.”

“Oh.”

Tina and Newt gave a smile, the kind of smile that the Doctor used to recognize on Rose’s face.

“Gnarlak!” Tina suddenly gasped.

“Excuse me?” Newt asked, taken aback.

“Gnarlak – he was an informant of mine when I was an Auror! He used to trade in magical creatures on the side –”

“He wouldn’t happen to have an interest in paw prints, would he?”

“He’s interested in anything he can sell.”


	10. The Blind Pig

Tina led the group down an insalubrious back alley covered in bins, crates, and discarded objects. She located a set of steps leading to a basement apartment and motioned them down.

The steps appeared to lead to a dead end: The doorway had been bricked up. Instead, a poster of a simpering debutante in evening dress, gazing at herself in a mirror, covered the end of the walkway.

Queenie and Tina stood in front of this poster. They turned to each other and, in unison, raised their wands. As they did so, their work clothes transformed into stunning flapper party dresses. Tina looked up at Newt, looking somewhat embarrassed by her new attire. Queenie gazed a Jacob, a cheeky smile on her face.

Tina stepped towards the poster and slowly raised her hand. As she did so, the eyes of the debutante moved upwards, following her every move. Tina knocked slowly on the door four times.

A hatch opened: The painted eyes of the debutante whipped back to reveal the gaze of a suspicious guard. A seedy, low-ceilinged speakeasy for the down-and-out of New York’s magical community. Every witch and wizard criminal in New York is here, their wanted posters hanging proudly on the walls like trophies. A glimpse of _Gellert Grindelwald: Wanted for No-Maj Slayings in Europe._

A glamorous goblin jazz singer crooned on a stage full of goblin musicians, smokey images wafting from her wand to illustrate her lyrics. All was dingy and shabby, an atmosphere of menacing fun.

Jacob stood at the seemingly unmanned bar, waiting to be served.

“How do I get a drink in this joint?”

Out of nowhere, a thin bottle of brown liquid zoomed towards Jacob. He caught it, stunned. The head of a house-elf peered up at him from behind the bar.

“What? Ain’t you ever seen a house-elf before?” The elf asked.

“Oh, no, yeah, no, yeah, of course I have…I love house-elves.” Jacob said, trying to cover up his mistake, attempting to act nonchalant – he removed the cork from the bottle.

“My uncle’s a house-elf…” Jacob murmured, the house-elf rolled his eyes, raising himself up to stare at the Muggle man.

“Six shots of gigglewater and a lobe blaster, please.” Queenie said, saving Jacob from having to talk to the house-elf, who reluctantly shuffled off to fulfill her request.

Jacob and Queenie looked at each other. Jacob reached over and took one of the gigglewater shots.

“Are all No-Majs like you?” Queenie asked.

“No,” Jacob said, trying to be serious and sounding almost seductive, “I’m the only one like me.”

Maintaining strong eye contact with Queenie, Jacob knocked back the shot. Suddenly, he emitted a raucous, high-pitched giggle. Queenie laughed sweetly at his look of surprise.

The Doctor, Tina, and Newt sat at a table, the Doctor and Newt studying the characters in the room: Hooded and heavily scarred witches and wizards gambling magical artifacts in a game with runic dice. Tina looked around.

“I’ve arrested half of the people in here.”

“Doctor,” Newt said suddenly, “Doctor, what was that you saw in the water – it looked almost like –”

“A war.” The Doctor finished for him. “Yes, there was a war.”

Suddenly, Queenie signaled from across the room, whispering,

“It’s him.”

Gnarlack emerged from the depths of the speakeasy. Smoking a cigar and smartly dressed for a goblin, he had a sly, smooth demeanor, much like a Mafia boss. He eyed the newcomers as he walked. He sat himself at the end of their table, an air of confidence and dangerous control. A house-elf hastily brought him a drink.

“So –” He said to Newt, “You’re the guy with the case full of monsters, huh?”

“News travels fast.” Newt said, “I was hoping you’d be able to tell me if there have been any sightings. Tracks. That sort of thing.”

Gnarlack downed his drink, another house-elf brought him a document to sign.

“You’ve got a big price on your head, Mr. Scamander. Why should I help you instead of turnin’ you in?”

“I take it we’ll have to make it worth your while.” The Doctor said.

“Hmm –” Gnarlack sneared, “Let’s consider it a cover charge.

Newt pulled out a couple of Galleons and slid them across the table toward the goblin, who barely looked up.

“Huh – MACUSA’s offerin’ more’n that.” Gnarlak grunted, unimpressed.

Newt pulled out a beautiful metal instrument and placed it on the table.

“Lunascope? I got five.”

Newt rummaged in his coat pocket and pulled out a glowing, frozen ruby egg instead.

“Frozen Ashwinder egg! Now we’re –” His eyes fell on Pickett, who was peeking out of Newt’s pocket. “Wait a minute – that’s a Bowtruckle, right?”  
Pickett quickly retreated and Newt put his hand protectively over his pocket.

“No.” Newt said quickly.

“Ah, come on, that’s a Bowtruckle – they pick locks, am I right?”

“You’re not having him.” Newt said firmly.

“Well, good luck gettin’ back alive, Mr. Scamander, what with the whole of MACUSA on your back.”

“What if I could offer you something better?” All eyes turned on the Doctor as he produced his precious Sonic Screwdriver.

“And what might that be?”

“Sonic Screwdriver.” The Doctor said, “Can open locked doors, scan technology, hack into anything.”

Gnarlak looked intrigued. A greedy grin appeared on his face. He'd clearly never seen anything like it.

“Deal.” Gnarlak snatched up the Sonic, “Ah yeah. Something’ invisible’s been wreakin’ havoc around Fifth Avenue. You may wanna check out Macy’s department store. Might help with what you’re looking for.

“Dougal…” Newt whispered. “Right, one last thing. There’s a Mr. Graves who works at MACUSA – I was wondering what you knew of his background.”

Gnarlak stared, giving off a sense that there was much to say, but that he’d rather die than say it.

“You ask too many questions, Mr. Scamander. That can get you killed.”

“MACUSA ARE COMING!” The Doctor, Newt, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob spun around to see a house-elf Disapparated. Other customers throughout the bar hurried to do the same.

“You tipped them off!” The Doctor shouted, accusingly at Gnarlak, who grinned menacingly. Behind Queenie, the wanted posters on the wall updated to show Newt’s, Tina’s, and the Doctor’s faces. Aurors began Apparating into the speakeasy. Jacob, seemingly innocent, sauntered up to Gnarlak.

“Sorry, Mr. Gnarlak –” He punched the goblin straight in the face, knocking him backward. Queenie looked delighted. “– reminds me of my foreman!” Jacob called.

Throughout the bar, various customers were being apprehended by the Aurors. The Doctor snatched his sonic from Gnarlak’s spindly fingers, grabbed his wand, summoned Newt, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob, and the five of them Disapparated.


	11. The Final Two

The Doctor, Newt, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob all made their way towards the shop windows. The Doctor gestured towards a handbag, seemingly moving on its own accord, sliding down the arm of a mannequin. The bag hovered in midair and floated off into the store.

The well-presented department store was decorated for Christmas with isles full of expensive jewelry, shoes, hats, and perfume. The place were shut down for the night, all the lights were off with no noises to be heard.

The handbag floated down the central aisle, accompanied by small grunting noises. The Doctor motioned for the group to follow as they tiptoed through the store, coming to hide behind a large plastic Christmas display. They eyed up the floating handbag.

“So,” Newt said, “Demiguises are fundamentally peaceful, but they can give a nasty nip if provoked.”

The Demiguise appeared – a silver-haired orangutan-like creature, with a curious, wizened face – clambering over a display to reach a box of sweets.

“Queenie, Jacob, you head that way.” The Doctor said, gesturing in a direction, “And try not to be predictable.”

Queenie and Jacob exchanged a perplexed glance before heading off.

A small roar was heard in the distance, and Dougal, on hearing the sound, looked towards the ceiling before continuing to gather sweets, now shoveling them into his handbag.

“Was that the Demiguise?” Tina asked, looking at the ceiling.

“No,” The Doctor looked at Newt, “Are you sure you have all of your Occamys?”

“Er –” Newt looked slightly guilty – ”I may have miscounted.”

Tina, Newt, and the Doctor pursued the Demiguise, moving swiftly down an aisle toward the Demiguise, which was now moving away through the store.

Realizing he’d been spotted Dougal turned and looked at Newt quizzically before moving up a set of side stairs. Newt smiled and moved forward.

The Doctor, Newt, and Tina made their way into a large, dark attic space. It was full, floor to ceiling, with boxes of china: dinner services, teacups, and general kitchenware.

Dougal walked along the attic in a patch of moonlight. He glanced around before stopping and emptying his handbag full of confectionery.

“His sight operates on probability,” The Doctor explained, mostly to Tina, “so he can foresee the most likely immediate future.”

Newt crept up behind Dougal slowly.

“So what’s it doing now?” Tina asked.

“He’s babysitting.” Newt whispered.

Dougal held up one of the sweets, seeming to offer it up to someone, presumably the missing Occamy.

“What did you just say –?” Tina whispered.

“This is my fault.” Newt whispered calmly, “The Doctor’s right, I miscounted them…”

Jacob and Queenie entered quietly. Newt moved calmly forward and kneeled beside Dougal, which made space for him in front of the sweets. Newt carefully placed his case down.

A shift of light revealed the scales of the Occamy, hiding in the rafters of the attic. The Doctor saw Tina look up in horror.

“It was babysitting that?”

The Occamy moved slowly down toward Newt and the Demiguise, which again offered up a sweet. Newt and the Doctor remained very still.

“Occamies are choranaptyxic.” The Doctor said, his voice still low. “So, they grow to fill the available space.”

The Occamy spotted Newt and craned her head towards him. Newt held up a hand gently.

“Mummy’s here.” Newt said soothingly.

The Dougal’s eyes flashed a brilliant blue – a sign that he was having a premonition.

Dougal’s eyes turned back to brown. Queenie moved slowly forward towards the Occamy. As she did so, she accidently kicked a tiny glass bauble on the floor, which jingled as it rolled. At the sound, the Occamy reared up, screeching. The Doctor and Newt attempted to calm her as Queenie and Jacob staggered backwards to find cover. Dougal ran away and jumped into Jacob’s arms.  
The Occamy swooped, scooping the Doctor and Newt up onto her back as she violently thrashed about the attic, sending shelves flying.

“Right, we need an insect – any kind of insect – and a teapot! Find a teapot!” Newt shouted.

But the Doctor placed a hand on the Occamy’s forehead, entering her delicate mind and echoing calmness throughout it.

“Hey, it’s okay…” He whispered, “You’re okay…” The Occamy relaxed and the Doctor pulled an entire teapot out of his pocket and coaxed her inside. She shrank, diving in, and the Doctor handed it to Newt, who was watching him with awe and curiosity.

“How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You touched her head…You’re an empath, aren’t you? You can manipulate emotions.”

“No, more of a telepath.” The Doctor said shortly, “And I don’t like to use it often.”

“Tell me the truth.” Tina said, looking at Newt, “Was that everything that came out of the case?”

“That’s everything.” Newt said, “And that’s the truth.”

The Doctor, Newt, Tina, Jacob, and Queenie returned to the case. Jacob held Dougal’s hand as he led him through the enclosure and lifted him up into his nest.

“Happy to be home?” Jacob asked him, “Bet you’re exhausted, buddy. Come on – there you go – that’s right.”

Tina was tentatively holding the Occamy, supervised by Newt, as she gently placed her in the nest.

The Doctor couldn’t help but notice Tina’s face as she looked around, full of wonder and admiration. He could tell that Newt noticed too.

“Hey Newt, who is she?” The Doctor turned to where Queenie was looking to see a photograph of a young girl inside of Newt’s shed. She had dark hair and eyes glowing with wonder, she smiled suggestively in the moving picture.

“Ah…That’s no one.” Newt said, trying to brush it off.

“Leta Lestrange?” Queenie asked, reading Newt’s mind, “I’ve heard of that family. Aren’t they kinda – you know?”

“Please don’t read my mind.” Newt said. The Doctor watched as Queenie drank the whole story out of Newt’s head. She looked both intrigued and saddened. Newt continued to work, trying hard to pretend Queenie wasn’t reading his mind.

Queenie stepped forward, closer to Newt.

“Sorry, I asked you not to.” Newt said, slightly angry and embarrassed.

“I know, I’m sorry, I can’t help it…” Queenie said regretfully, “People are easiest to read when they’re hurting.”

“I’m not hurting. Anyway, it was a long time ago.” Newt said defensively.

“That doesn’t make it any easier.” The Doctor said.

“And you, Doctor.” Queenie looked at him, “When we were escaping MACUSA, your thoughts were so loud.”

“Yes, well.” The Doctor shot her a look that quickly silenced her. “That was a long time ago.”

The Doctor spun around as a gigantic crack of thunder. The Thunderbird rose into the air screeching, flapping his wings vigorously, his body turning black and gold, his eyes flashing lightning.

Newt stood, examining the bird, concerned.

“Danger. He senses danger.”


	12. A Young Man Named Credence

The Doctor, Newt, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob stood on the rooftop underneath a large Squire’s sign. From the edge they had a clear view of a chaos going on below. The Obscurus churned and twisted through the city, wreaking havoc. Cars were sent flying, pavements exploded, and buildings were demolished – the Obscurus left only destruction in its wake.

“Jeez…Is that the Obscuria-thing?” Jacob asked, not knowing where to look.

“That’s more powerful than any Obscurial I have ever heard of…” Newt whispered.

“Something’s wrong…” The Doctor said.

There was a particularly loud explosion in the distance. The city beneath them started to burn. Newt thrust his case into Tina’s hands and took a journal from his pocket.

“If I don’t come back, look after my creatures. Everything that you need to know is in there.”

He handed her the journal, barely able to make eye contact.

“What?” Tina stared at him. Newt looked down at the Obscurus.

“They’re not killing it.”

The Doctor nodded, “I’m coming with you.”

Newt gave a nod and together they jumped off the roof and Disapparated.

The Doctor and Newt Apparated into a street behind a car, Mr. Graves was speaking to the Obscurus. “To survive so long, with this inside you, Credence, is a miracle.” He said. “You are a miracle. Come with me – think of what we could achieve together.”

The Obscurus moved closer to Graves – there was a scream from within the mass as its Dark energy burst out once more, knocking Mr. Graves to the ground. The force sent a shock wave around the square – Newt and the Doctor dove behind a fallen car for cover.

Tina Apparated into the square and took cover by another burning vehicle close to Newt and the Doctor. The three of them exchanged a glance.

“Newt! Doctor!” Tina called.

“It’s the Second Salem boy.” Newt explained quickly.

“He’s not a child.” Tina said obviously.

“That’s why it’s so strong,” The Doctor nodded, “He’s got to be pushing 18.”

The Obscurus screamed once more and Tina shouted, “We’ve got to save him!”

“You distract Graves, I’ve got Credence!” The Doctor shouted.

Tina and Newt dashed out towards Mr. Graves, and the Doctor Disapparated.

He reappeared on the top of a building and broke into a run in pursuit of the Obscurus.

“Credence! Credence, I’m here to help you. I _can_ help you.” The Doctor shouted.

The Obscurus dove towards the Doctor, who Disapparated just in time before continuing to chase it across the rooftops. As he ran, spells exploded around him, disintegrating the rooftops. A dozen Aurors had appeared, attacking the Obscurus from ahead and almost taking out the Doctor, who lept for cover, trying to keep up.

The Obscurus veered to avoid the spells, leaving black snowlike particles that drifted across the rooftops as it retreated, screaming, and turned down another block.

In a particularly vigorous display, the Obscurus rose dramatically up into the air as spells in electric blue and white hit it from all angles. Finally, it crashed to the ground and raced along a wide, empty street – a black tsunami destroying anything in its path.

The Doctor watched a line of policemen stand with their guns aimed at the terrifying supernatural force powering towards them. Their faces turned from confused alarm to total panic as they saw the mass swarming ahead, making straight for them. They fired their guns – their efforts futile in the face of such a seemingly unstoppable kinetic mass. Finally, they disbanded, fleeing down the street, just was the Obscurus reached them. It rose up over the surrounding buildings and slammed spectacularly into the ground just outside the City Hall subway entrance.

Sudden quiet filled the air. A pulsing, heavy, screechy breathing emated from the Obscurus where it rested at the entrance. Finally, as the Doctor watched, the black mass shrank to nothing and the small figure of Credence descended the steps into the subway.


	13. The Obscurus

The Doctor Apparated into the City Hall subway, a long, mosaicked, Art Deco station tunnel that beared the signs of having been crossed by an Obscurus: The chandelier creaked, a few tiles fell. The deep breathing of the Obscurus echoed throughout the subway.

The Doctor reached the Obscurus in the shadows of a tunnel. Now much calmer, it gently swirled in the air above the main tracks.

“Credence…It’s Credence, isn’t it? I’m here to help you, Credence. I’m not here to hurt you.”

In the distance, the Doctor heard controlled and deliberate footsteps, the Doctor stepped onto the train tracks and within the mass of the Obscurus he could see a shadow of Credence, curled up, scared.

“Credence, I know how it feels. I know what it’s like to feel like you do. To have to repress everything inside you.”

Credence was listening, slowly the Obscurus melted away, leaving only Credence, huddled on the train tracks – a frightened child. The Doctor crouched beside him.

“Can I come over to you? Can I come over?”

The Doctor slowly moved forwards, “I can take you away, Credence, take you away to see the stars. Would you like that?"

Credence looked at him, hope dawning in the scared boy’s eyes.

Suddenly, a sharp burst of light blazed out from the darkness and the spell struck him, throwing him backwards.

Graves marched down the tunnel with intense purpose. Credence began to run as Graves fired further spells at the Doctor, who rolled out of the way towards the tunnel’s central pillars. From here, he fired back only for his spells to be deflected.

Credence continued to run down the tracks, but stopped – a deer caught in the headlights – as a train approached, its lights glaring from the darkness. The Doctor quickly summoned Credence out of the train’s path and pulled him so that the Doctor stood in front.

Graves stood on the platform, continuing to duel with the Doctor, who stood on the train tracks, Credence cowering behind him. The Doctor was clearly stronger than Graves expected, so with a flick of his wand, cast a spell that rippled along the train tracks and down the tunnel, finally blasting into the Doctor, throwing him high into the air and sending his wand flying.

The Doctor landed on his back and Graves immediately set upon him, casting spells in a whiplike motion with increasing vigor, locking the Doctor on the ground. The electrical tremors wracked through his body.

Credence begun to shake, tears ran down his face as it was succumbed to the blackness – his body enveloped and overcome – the Obscurus rose up and blasted down the tunnel towards Graves just as Newt Apparated in, grabbing the Doctor’s arm and dragging him to lean on the pillar.

Graves looked mesmerized, he fell to his knees beneath the vast black mess, pleading in wonder.

“Credence.” Graves said, but the Obscurus let out an unearthly scream and dove towards Graves, who Disapparated just in time. The Obscurus continued to blast around the tunnel.

Graves and Newt, gripping the slowly slipping Doctor, Disapparated and Apparated around the subway, trying to avoid the Obscurus’s path, causing the station to disintegrate even faster. Suddenly, the force accelerated, becoming a giant wave that consumed the entire space before flying out through the roof.

The Obscurus crashed up through the pavement, storming up a half-built skyscraper, windows shattering at every level, electric wiring exploding until it reached the skeletal framework of scaffolding above, which buckled perilously.

Below it, the crowd outside the magical cordon ran for cover, terrified. The Obscurus formed a wide disc shape before plunging back down into the subway.

The Obscurus screamed and dove, bursting through the subway roof – for a split second the Doctor, Graves, and Newt all seemed on the point of death as they lied on the tracks.

“Credence, please stop!” The Doctor called. Inches from Grave’s face the Obscurus froze. Very slowly, almost delicately, it rose back up, swirling more gently, staring at the Doctor who stared straight back into his eyes.

“Please don’t do this, Credence, there’s a better way. There’s always a better way.” Tina Apparated in, Credence took notice, but the Doctor continued to sooth him with his words. “She abused you, didn’t she? That woman. I can see your fear whenever you’re around her, and it wasn’t okay. But I am here for you, okay, I can help you. But you need to stop this now. I know what killing does, Credence, you can’t do this.”

Graves was on his feet. The Doctor turned a finger on him.

“This man, he’s using you.”

“Don’t listen to him, Credence. I want you to be free. It’s all right.” Graves said.

“It’s okay, Credence, you’re okay…” The Doctor whispered.

The Obscurus began to shrink, his face becoming more human, returning once more to Credence.

Suddenly, Aurors began pouring down the steps of the subway and into the tunnel. More Aurors advanced from behind Tina, their wands raised aggressively.

“Stop!” The Doctor shouted at them, but the Obscurus had already let out a terrible moan and began to swell again. The station crumbled. The Doctor, Newt, and Tina wheeled around to face the Aurors, their arms akimbo, trying to protect Credence.

Graves spun to face the Aurors, wand at the ready.

“Wands down!” Graves demanded, “Anyone harms him, they’ll answer to me!” He turned back to the black mass. “Credence!”

The Aurors began pelting the Obscurus with spells.

“No!”

Credence’s face could be seen within the Obscurus, screaming. The barrage of spells continued and Credence howled in pain.

“CREDENCE!” The Doctor shouted as the Aurors continued to aim spells at the Obscurus, their efforts unrelenting and brutal.

Under this pressure, the Obscurus seemed to implode, a white ball of magical light taking over from the black mass. This force change sent the Doctor, Tina, Newt, and the Aurors stumbling backwards. All power subsided. Only small tatters of black matter was left, floating through the air like feathers.

Newt got to his feet, his face racked with deep-felt grief. Tina remained on the floor, crying. The Doctor propped himself against the wall, closing his eyes and tipping his head back, tears threatening to fall. “I’m sorry, Credence,” He whispered, “I’m so so sorry.”

Graves climbed back up onto the platform, as close as possible to the remnants of the black mass. The Aurors advanced towards Graves.

“You fools. Do you realize what you’ve done?”

Graves seethed as the others watched him with interest. Madam Picquery emerged from behind the Aurors, her tone steely, questioning.

“The Obscurial was killed on my orders, Mr. Graves.”

‘Yes,” Graves said, “And history will surely note that, Madam President.”

Graves moved towards her along the platform, his tone threatening.

“What was done here tonight was not right!”

“He was responsible for the death of a No-Maj. He risked the exposure of our own community. He has broken one of our most sacred laws –”

“A law that has us scuttling like rats in the gutter!” Graves laughed bitterly. “A law that demands that we conceal our true nature! A law that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear lest we risk discovery! I ask you, Madam President,” He cast an eye around the subway, “I ask all of you – who does this law protect? Us?” He gestured vaguely to the Muggles above. “Or them?” He smiled bitterly. “I refuse to bow down any longer.”

Graves walked away from the Aurors.

“Aurors,” Madam President said to the Aurors flanking her, “I’d like you to relieve Mr. Graves of his wand and escort him back to –”

As Graves moved down the platform, a wall of white light suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his path. Graves seemed to think for a moment, a sneer of derision and irritation crossed his face. He turned, striding confidently back along the platform, firing spells at both groups of Aurors facing him. Spells flew back at him from all angles, but Graves parried them all. Several Aurors were sent flying – Graves appeared to be winning.

In a split second, Newt pulled a cocoon from his pocket and released it at Graves. The Swooping Evil soared around him, shielding Newt and the Aurors from Graves’s spells, and gave the Doctor time to pull out his wand and sent a crackling rope flying like a whip. Graves tried to hold it off as it tightened, but staggered, struggled, and fell to his knees, dropping his wand.

“ _Accio._ ” Tina cried and Graves’s wand flew into Tina’s hand. Graves looked around at them, a deep hatred in his eyes. Newt, helping the Doctor, and Tina slowly advanced, all raising their wands.

“ _Revelio._ ”

Graves transformed. His dark hair turning blond and his deep eyes blue. He was the man from the posters. A murmur spread through the crowd: _Grindelwald._

Madam Picquery moved towards him.

“Do you think _you_ can hold _me_?” Grindelwald asked with contempt.

“We’ll do our best, Mr. Grindelwald.” Madam Picquery said.

Grindelwald stared at her intently, his expression of disgust turning into a small, derisory smile. He was forced to his feet by two Aurors, who moved him towards the entrance.

As Grindelwald reached Newt and the Doctor, he paused, both smiling and sneering.

“Will we die, just a little?”

He was led away, up and out of the subway.

Jacob and Queenie pushed their way through to the front of the Aurors, Jacob holding Newt’s case. Queenie hugged Tina, Jacob smiled at Newt.

“Hey…I figured somebody oughta keep an eye on this thing.” He handed Newt the case.

“Thank you.” Newt said gratefully.

“Hey Doc, you all right?” Jacob asked, noticing the Doctor leaning on Newt. The Doctor waved him away, trying to stand on his own, wavering on the spot, and grabbing Newt’s shoulder again.

“We owe you an apology, Mr. Scamander, Mr. Smith. But the magical community is exposed! We cannot Obliviate an entire city.”

“Actually…” Newt said thoughtfully, “I think we can.”


	14. A Peaceful Solution

Newt placed his case wide-open underneath the huge hole in the subway roof. Suddenly, the Thunderbird burst forth in a flurry of feathers and gushes of wind – the crowd of Aurors backed away. The creature was beautiful, mesmerizing but scary, as he flapped his powerful wings and hovered above them.

Newt and the Doctor moved forwards, both examining Frank, “Oh Newt,” The Doctor grinned, “You’re brilliant.”

“I was intending to wait until we got to Arizona, but it seems like now you are our only hope Frank,” Newt said, his voice full of tenderness and pride.

Newt and Frank exchanged a look of understanding. Newt reached out his arm and Frank pressed his beak lovingly into the embrace, they nuzzled each other affectionately. The assembled group watched in awe.

“I’ll miss you too.” Newt said lovingly. He stepped back, taking the flask of Swooping Evil venom from his pocket. “You know what you’ve got to do.”

Newt threw the vial high up into the air and Frank let out a sharp cry, catching it in his beak and immediately soaring out of the subway.

The Doctor watched as Muggles and Aurors alike shrieked and recoiled as the magnificent Thunderbird burst forth from the subway, gliding into the dawn-lit sky. He rose higher and higher into the air. As his wings flapped harder, faster, storm clouds congregated. Lightning flashed and he spiraled upwards, twisting and turning, leaving New York laying far below.

The vial was clutched tightly in Frank’s beak and was finally crushed. The powerful venom spread through the thick clouds, enchanting them, thickening them. The darkening sky flashed a brilliant blue and rain began to fall.

As the Muggles looked up at the sky and the rain hit their faces, people moved on, docile – their bad memories washed away. Each person went about their daily business as though nothing unusual had happened.

Aurors moved through the streets performing Repairing Charms to rebuild the city: Buildings and cars were reconstructed and streets were returned to normal until all traces of destruction finally disappeared.

The Thunderbird continued to soar through the streets of New York, churning up more and more rain as he went, his feathers shimmered a brilliant gold. Finally, he glided into the breaking New York dawn, a magnificent sight.

Madam Picquery looked on as the roof of the subway was swiftly repaired. Newt turned to address the group, depositing the Doctor on the wall.

“They won’t remember anything. That venom has incredibly powerful Obliviative properties.”

“We owe you a great debt, Mr. Scamander, Mr. Smith,” Madam Picquery said, sounding impressed, “Now, get that case out of New York.”

“Yes, Madam President.”

Madam Picquery began to walk away, her pack of Aurors moving with her. Suddenly, she turned back. Queenie, having read her mind, stood protectively in front of Jacob, trying to hide him.

“Is that No-Maj still here?” She saw Jacob, “Obliviate him. There can be no exceptions.”

Madam Picquery read the anguish in their faces.

“I’m sorry, but even one witness…you know the law.”

There was a pause, she was clearly uncomfortable with their distress.

“I’ll let you say goodbye.”

She left the room.

Jacob led the others up the steps of the subway, Queenie following close behind him.

Rain was still falling heavily and the streets were now almost empty with the exception of a few hardworking Aurors.

Jacob reached the top of the steps and stood, gazing into the rain. Queenie reached out and grabbed his coat, willing him not to move out into the street. Jacob turned to her.

“Hey. Hey, this is for the best. Yeah – I was – I was never even supposed to be here.”

Jacob fought back tears. Queenie gazed at him, her beautiful face full of distress.

“I was never supposed to know any of this. Everybody knows Newt and Doc only kept me around because – hey” Jacob looked at Newt and the Doctor, “– why did you keep me around?”

“Because we like you, Jacob.” The Doctor said, “Because you’re our friend and you are important to us.”

“Oh.” Tears began rolling down Jacob’s face again. Queenie moved forwards up the stairs and stood close to the Muggle man.

“I’ll come with you. We’ll go somewhere – we’ll go anywhere – see, I ain’t never gonna find anyone like –”

“There’s loads like me.” Jacob said.

“No…No…” Queenie whispered, “There’s only one like you.”

There was a moment of hesitation.

“I gotta go.” Jacob whispered, he turned to face the rain, wiping his eyes.

“JACOB!”

“It’s okay…It’s okay…It’s okay.” Jacob whispered, as if trying to convince himself as his face gave a weak attempt at a smile. “It’s just like waking up, right?”

The group smiled back at him, encouraging, trying to soothe the situation. He looked at their faces and moved, walking backwards into the rain, turning his face to the sky, arms out. He allowed the water to wash over him completely.

Queenie conjured a magical umbrella with her wand and stepped out towards Jacob. She moved close, tenderly stroking Jacob’s face before closing her eyes and bent in to gently kiss him.

Finally, she pulled slowly away, her gaze didn’t leave Jacob’s face even for a second. Then, she was gone, leaving Jacob standing, arms out longingly embracing no one. He looked around, blank-faced and confused by his location and the torrential downpour he’s standing in. He finally moved off through the streets, a lonely figure.

 

An exhausted Jacob stood, surrounded by a crowd of similarly overalled production line workers, was leaving after a hard day’s shift. He carried a battered leather case.

Two men walked towards him, one knocking into him so he dropped his case, the other dropping something heavy and continuing on their way.

Jacob bent down to pick up his case, only to look down, puzzled. His old case was suddenly very heavy. One of the catches flicked open of its own accord. Jacob smiled a little and bent down to open the case. Inside, the case was filled with solid silver eggshells, a note attached. On it was written:

 

_Dear Mr. Kowalski,_

_You are wasted in a canning factory._

_Please take these Occamy eggshells as collateral for your bakery._

_Some well-wishers._

 

 

The Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS, Tina, Newt, and Queenie facing him.

“It was a pleasure to work with you, Doctor.” Newt said sadly.

“And you.”

“Come visit, will you?” Tina asked, “I owe you, if you hadn’t said all those nice things to Madam Picquery, I wouldn’t be back on the investigative squad.”

“It was my pleasure.” The Doctor smiled, ”I’m sure we’ll see each other again.”

And with that, the Doctor entered the TARDIS, he had an errand to run.


	15. A Nice Visit

The Doctor made his way down the bustling New York street – market stalls lined it and it heaved with busy people, horses, and carriages. He made his way to a small, inviting bakery, crowds of people throng outside the pretty little shop, painted with the name:  _ Kowalski _ . People peered with interest into the shop’s windows and happy customers left, their arms laden with baked goods.

The Doctor made his way over and into the shop, “Mr. Kowalski,” He said flashing the psychic paper, “Health and safety,”

“Of course, let me show you around.” Jacob smiled kindly. 

“Right, brilliant.” Jacob led the Doctor around the corner, when the Doctor’s fingers suddenly flicked up to Jacob’s temples, his mind had already been leaking memories, so it wasn’t difficult to unlock the rest of them. He quickly pulled out of Jacob’s head. Recognition dawned on him, but by the time he looked back to the Doctor, he was already gone.

He watched from the window as a woman entered the shop. “Queenie?”


End file.
